


My Little Lion (我的小狮子）

by Tuitanggu_gu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuitanggu_gu/pseuds/Tuitanggu_gu
Summary: 意大利黑手党设定兄弟骨科爱情√强强





	My Little Lion (我的小狮子）

“如果要给西西里岛找一个过错的话，就怪它太过美丽。”

初夏的西西里岛总是那么迷人，潮湿的空气中弥漫着海的味道，历经百年的教堂传来悠远的钟鸣引得不少初来乍到的游客驻足聆听。在这座巴洛克式教堂脚下，一个不起眼的小酒吧中传来驻唱歌手的爵士乐与钟声交织在一起，中世纪与现代擦出的火花才是上帝给西西里最好的馈赠。

小小的酒吧里充斥着各国语言，人们享受着西西里极致风情都融在高脚杯醇厚浓郁的葡萄酒中。吧台的一角，金发青年正说着纯正流利的意大利语和调酒师闲聊，冷光下一双淡蓝色的眼睛时不时瞥向坐在吧台另一边的单身女郎。

酒红色的吊带裙衬托出雪白的肤色和均匀的身材，巧克力色泽的卷发落在肩膀上遮掩着半露的酥胸，两条细腿交叉翘起，卷翘睫毛下的眼睛流连于窗外的街道和吧台上已经喝完的空酒杯间，似乎是已经被人爽约却还抱有幻想。

真是个完美的猎物。

金发青年下意识地用舌尖舔了舔自己尖锐的虎牙。

“小姐，这是隔壁的先生为您点的血腥玛丽。”

棕发女子顺着调酒师的目光找到了坐在角落里的金发青年，对方似乎有所察觉也看了过来，两人的视线在空气中碰撞，青年笑着绅士地作出“请”的手势。

女子脸颊浮出淡淡的粉红，睫毛忽闪忽闪地似乎有些羞涩又有些激动，举起酒杯向青年示意后品了一口。血色的鸡尾酒染红了女子娇嫩的双唇。

可爱又可怜的小猫咪不知不觉间已经走进了狮子的陷阱。

半杯血腥玛丽似乎给足了棕发女子的勇气，她拿起酒杯走到青年一旁的空位坐下，在她对上青年玻璃似的蓝眸时已经溺水于这片碧海中。

“谢谢你的酒，我很喜欢。”

青年礼貌地点了点头，习惯性地整理了下西服外套，“能为美丽的女士消愁是我的荣幸。”

“你是怎么知道……”女子惊讶地看着对方，意识到刚刚坐在吧台边的失态，“我的意思是，先生你真体贴。”

“Ciao，卡洛·吉拉迪诺。”青年先行报上自己的姓名，“直接叫我卡洛就好。”

“我叫莫妮卡。你是意大利人？不得不说，你的英语真的很流利。”莫妮卡注意到青年名字后听起来很古老的意大利姓氏，眼睛不自觉地打量着对方。二十出头的年纪，绅士的谈吐，一身看起来就价格不菲的名贵西装，西西里的风流都在青年的举手投足间显现得淋漓尽致。

几番交谈，两人似乎成为了无话不谈的知己，卡洛礼貌却贴心的话语打动着莫妮卡单纯的心。两人间的距离渐渐缩短，当她的手下意识搭在卡洛肩上时，后者淡蓝色的眼底透露出不属于这个年纪的阴狠。

“这个戒指真别致，”莫妮卡不由自主地伸手想要去碰对方右手食指上的戒指，卡洛似乎像是受到了冒犯，手不自然地躲开了，虽然只有一瞬间，但却是充满杀意地瞪着莫妮卡，在对方没有反应过来时就恢复了绅士的面孔。

“这是我们家祖传的，”卡洛另一只手抚上戒指上的狮子刻纹，“够古板吧。”他轻笑着似乎是在自嘲。

“哇啊！”莫妮卡顿时对卡洛充满尊敬和羡艳，“那你一定是古老的贵族，没准还是个伯爵大人。”

“亲爱的，你太抬举我了。”卡洛视线从戒指上收回，抬手自然而然地抚摸上莫妮卡棕色的卷发，手指有意无意地蹭着她微微发热的耳廓，将嘴慢慢地贴到莫妮卡耳边，似乎要说什么不可告人的秘密。

“我其实是黑手党。”

不知是卡洛离得太近还是他的话语，莫妮卡愣住了，过了几秒又笑了起来，显然她把卡洛的话当成一个玩笑。

“你可真幽默。”莫妮卡将杯底的血腥玛丽仰头一饮而尽，嘴角溢出血红的酒顺着雪白的脖颈流下来。

卡洛一支手支在吧台上眯着眼，舔了舔干渴的下唇，鲜红的汁液勾引起他完美伪装后的天性。

这样优美的脖子只有鲜血才配得上。

卡洛伸手用纸巾温柔地替莫妮卡把酒迹擦去，亲密的举动惹得姑娘微醺的脸更红了。

桌上的手机突然亮了，卡洛随手拿起看着屏幕上的讯息，眉头不由得紧皱起来。

“发生什么了吗？”莫妮卡一脸担忧地看着。

“无事，只是我需要回到公寓发一份文件给我的上级。”卡洛的手覆在莫妮卡放在膝盖的手上，一脸惋惜，“只是一个文件就要打扰我和我的朋友宝贵的时间真是太可恶了，我原本还想和美丽的莫妮卡小姐一起欣赏月光下的西西里。”

“这是太可惜了。”莫妮卡明显也对这一突发事件不太高兴，她心中盘算着一个主意却又不敢说出口。

卡洛灵敏地捕捉到莫妮卡的小心思，手指在高脚杯边缘上摩挲，“夜晚的西西里才是最迷人的不是吗？海面上泛着粼粼月光，这时在海边的酒吧里点一杯，听着海风和吉他手的音符合奏，该是多么惬意。”

莫妮卡被卡洛的描述深深地吸引了，那样的情景，身旁还陪伴着浪漫绅士的意大利青年与自己闲谈，那是多么幸福的画面。

“不如，我陪你回去发文件，然后咱们再出来享受西西里的夜晚怎么样？”莫妮卡说完不好意思地低下头，她知道他们第一次见面就要一同回家，自己身为一个单身女子是多么唐突。

"太棒了，"卡洛又惊又喜地握住了姑娘的手，"你可真是我的天使。"

年轻的雄狮尖锐的利爪在月光下折射出阴冷的白光。

当莫妮卡站在卡洛的公寓前，她更加确信了这个青年的贵族身份。双层小别墅古旧的墙壁上爬满了绿色的藤蔓，传统的欧式铁艺大门旁的门牌却是空白的。路过的游客无一不把这栋散发着悠久的历史气息的建筑当成名胜古迹，赞叹西西里的古老文明。

莫妮卡随着青年走入别墅，内部现代化的装潢与其历史悠久的外表大相径庭，卡洛领着她走上楼，一步步引入到他的地盘，宽敞的房间倒像是个总统套房，办公区、半透明的磨砂浴室、真皮的沙发、整洁的双人床旁的阳台上放着各种打发时间的小说和诗集。

"真是个完美的单身生活，"莫妮卡坐在沙发上赞叹着，此时的卡洛在他眼中散发着只有天使才会拥有的光芒，"真是个完美的人。"

卡洛装作没有听见后半句，充满歉意地笑了笑"失陪了，我先下楼处理下公事。"

"没关系。"莫妮卡善解人意地点了点头。

五六分钟后，墙上表的时针与分针呈现出完美的直角，九点，房间灯突然全部熄灭了，还没等莫妮卡惊呼，楼下传来卡洛的声音，"不要害怕，只是停电了，老房子总会有这些问题，一会就自动亮起来。"

房间门轻轻地关上了，换下皮鞋的卡洛走在地毯上没有发出任何声响。

年轻的雄狮缓缓地走进猎物，蓝宝石的眼睛在月光的折射下更显阴森。

"嘘——"

卡洛站在沙发后，手中的匕首已经抵上了人的脖颈。

“亲爱的，如果乱动的话，我可没办法保证这个嗜血的小家伙不会割开你优美的脖子。”卡洛清灵的嗓音充满难以掩盖的愉悦。他发现沙发上的人并没有像他预料一样颤抖，甚至在匕首抵在脖子上那一刻没有任何反应。

或许是吓傻了吧。

卡洛探出头准备看一看可爱的小猎物那张被吓得煞白的脸，但却对上了一双深蓝色的眼睛。忽地，握着匕首的手腕被向反方向扭去，卡洛吃痛松开了武器，紧接着被沙发上的人拽住领带，他被勒得呼吸急促只好冲沙发前倾，对方猛地使力，眼前一黑，整个身体失去了重心，再一睁眼，自己已经被按倒在沙发上，抵在下巴上熟悉的匕首泛着寒光，似乎下一刻就要割开前任主人的喉咙。

“你是谁？”

卡洛凶狠地瞪着压在自己身上威胁着他的黑影，喉咙深处发出年轻雄狮被侵犯的低吼，但对方压制性的气势不容得他轻举妄动，虎牙和槽牙用力摩擦的声音威胁着不速之客。

房间里的灯突然全部亮起，卡洛被灯光晃得眯起了双眼，慢慢地，他看清了这张熟悉的脸。

“Ciao，我的小狮子。”

和自己一样的金发，深蓝色的眼底像深渊一样望不到底，脖子上的银链因刚才的打斗露出来，上面挂着和他一模一样的狮子家纹的戒指。

“凯撒……”年轻的雄狮看到同胞的成年雄狮却没有放下警惕，反而眼中更露凶色，“放开我！”

凯撒手中的匕首轻轻向下易，锋利的刀刃在身下人突出的喉结处上下徘徊。“一周不见，连句‘亲爱的哥哥’都不会问候一下吗？”

被压制的卡洛腰猛地使劲想把人甩开，却被人牢牢禁锢在沙发上，脖颈处忽然传来痛感，匕首已经浅浅地割开脖颈上的皮肤，从伤口处溢出的鲜血顺着刀锋一点点滴在自己的白衬衫上，绽开鲜红的玫瑰。

"亲爱的，别乱动，我可不能保证下一秒这把利刃是否会划破你的喉咙。"凯撒仿照着卡洛的语气，一字不落地全还了回去。

卡洛知道这不是在开玩笑，家族内乱时，眼前这个人的手上占满了同族的血，自然，也不缺他一人……

“何必呢凯撒，”卡洛放软了声音，两只手缠上对方的脖子，“不要让一个我随便捡来的玩具打扰到我们。”他试探着抬起头轻吻着凯撒，时刻威胁着自己的匕首果然被对方扔到一旁。

凯撒不满足于一个蜻蜓点水的吻，将主动勾引自己的小狮子从沙发上拉起，让人坐在自己腿上，伸手将一头金毛柔得凌乱，舌头轻而易举地撬开牙关，霸道地索取着里面有限的氧气。

卡洛呼吸急促起来，他没想到对方的回吻会有如此侵略，不过自己的目的已经达到了，向一旁摸索着的左手指尖已经触碰到了被抛在一旁的凶器。

小狮子蓝玻璃般的眼睛里闪过一丝狡诈，他发力用尖锐的虎牙咬破凯撒的下唇，几乎是同时，左手上的匕首夹携着撕裂空气的风声径直刺向对方的眼睛。但谁料对方仿佛早已预知一切，凯撒的右手在匕首距离自己还有不到一公分时精准地抓住卡洛的手腕，以绝对强势的力量将这只不安分的手扭到背后，卡洛忍受不住近乎骨折的疼痛只得松开自己最后的武器。

"弟弟，你可真是愚蠢得可爱。"凯撒舔了舔被咬破的下唇，淡淡的血腥味从舌尖蔓延开。"作为一个暗杀者，你是我见过最逊色的一个。"

卡洛清楚的看见对方眼睛里对自己的极尽嘲讽，他顾不得许多，未被束缚的右手紧握着拳头招呼着凯撒，但在对方看来就像撒娇的小猫肉垫一般软绵绵，很快，卡洛的右手也被扭到身后，两只手被人用从自己脖子上解下的领带打了个难以挣脱的死结。

“你要干什么？放开我！”

凯撒像拎着小狮子后颈皮一样轻松地将挣扎着的卡洛摔在了床上。卡洛虽然被禁锢着双手但他腿部发力试图起身，但单膝还未待立稳，凯撒的膝盖猛地顶上卡洛的大腿，后者因突来的疼痛双膝倒在床上，仍想起身再反抗一番却被一手按在后脑勺上将小狮子的头固定在床上。

“再乱动，我不介意把你的小腿脱臼后再接上。”

凯撒失去耐性后冰冷的声音不容得半点违逆。卡洛只得放弃最后的挣扎不再动弹，按在自己头上的手终于松开。小狮子反应过来此时的姿势实在糟糕，双手被反绑在后，整个人跪趴在床上，刚想悄悄挪动，突然感觉什么冰硬的东西抵在身后的制高点上。

凯撒扬起手中的宽木板连续三下落在翘起的屁股上，床上的人明显颤抖了一下，几分钟前还亮出利爪的卡洛已经把整个脸埋在柔软的床垫里传来闷闷的控诉声："你……你不能打我……"

"为什么？"凯撒挑眉，"身为吉拉迪诺的一家之主，我有权惩诫族里不合格的杀手。身为你血缘相连的哥哥，我有权教训对自己亮出獠牙的弟弟。而作为你的爱人……"

"啊呜……"卡洛虽然将整个脸都埋起来，但痛呼声却依然传入了最不想被听到的人的耳朵里。

木板重重地落在高翘的臀峰上传达着凯撒的怒火，纵然隔着一层西服布料却不能减轻半点疼痛。

"我有权管教出去偷腥的小狮子。"

他有条不紊地理论着，手中的木板也接连抬起落下。宽木板只需两下便可覆盖卡洛可怜的双丘，不过三十几下，西服裤下的屁股已经肿起来，将原本修身的版型撑得紧绷起来，高级西服面料的光滑更加衬托出臀部的圆润。

"我……我没有偷腥！"卡洛徒劳地扭曲着身体试图躲避身后不断传来的钝痛，系在手腕上的死结因为挣扎越缚越紧，一直压抑着呻吟的嗓音已经变得沙哑，"只是……只是找个玩具而已……"

"你的玩具是指正值花季的美貌少女？"凯撒的语气像是在教训一个不忠的情人，"你觉得我会相信这些姑娘只是你骗来玩玩的人偶吗？"

"唔……真的只是划上几刀放放血而已……没有和她们做些什么……"卡洛尽力不让自己像侧边倒下，因为他知道如果没有跪好，禁锢着自己的就不是一条领带了，但将全身的力气集中在苦苦支撑的腿上，身后被送出去的屁股就没有任何缓冲的余地，只能生生地接收全部痛楚。"最后折断脖子灭口，绝对干净，不会有什么隐患的……而且加上今天这个，只有四个而已……"

卡洛几句轻描淡写就断送了四条人命，凯撒的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，此时若是叫黑手党里任何人见了这张黑脸都会觉得自己见不到明天的太阳，可惜卡洛却丝毫没有意识到这一点。

"是什么让你认为黑手党就能草菅人命了？"

咔哒。卡洛腰间的皮带扣被解开，凯撒野蛮地连同小狮子最后的遮羞布一起扯下，蛮横的动作蹭到已经红肿的屁股惹得床上的人一阵颤栗。失去了裤子的保护，已经熟透的双丘直接接触到了宽木板的冰冷。

啪啪啪！木板接触软肉响起清脆的声音。

"啊嗯……！"卡洛忍痛不住，两条腿因疼痛向内缩在一起，凯撒捕捉到后扬起木板打在大腿内侧，白净的腿上立即浮起一片红肿。

"吉拉迪诺家的狮子从来不会对无辜的生命伸出利爪。"凯撒胸前银链上挂着的家纹戒指泛着银光仿佛在彰显着不容半点玷污的荣耀。

凯撒教训着小狮子的手不留情面地扬起木板接二连三地落在深红的屁股上，有几处已出了紫痧。

"疼……！"卡洛淡蓝色的眸子升起一片水雾，可怜扭过头地向后望着，"凯撒，我错了！啊唔……太痛了，我再也不敢乱，快停下来！"

卡洛没想到凯撒竟真的停了下来，但他听到藤条在空中挥舞发出的凌厉的响声时，整个人本能地在床上缩成一团，瞪大的双眼充满恐惧和乞求。"哥，我错了，我真的再也不敢了。"

只有这个时候才肯好好地叫自己的哥哥。

凯撒叹了口气，若非今日及时制止，这头嗜血成性的小狮子早晚会酿成大祸，到那时吉拉迪诺家就算能只手遮天也难以护全。

“敢不敢不是你说了算的。”凯撒用藤条点了点紧紧缩着的弟弟，“跪好，别让我倒计时。”

冰冷的命令使卡洛不得不重新恢复姿势，绛红色的肉团似乎已经承受不住接下来的鞭笞。

“二十，报数。”

“哥，不要……啊！”卡洛求饶的话还没说出口就被身后钻心的痛打断了，全身的神经紧绷起来，他从未想过藤条有如此威力。

“没报数，重新开始。”

嗖——啪！

“嗯啊……一……”才挨了两下藤条，卡洛就已经哭成个泪人，他想象不到二十鞭后自己是否就能看到撒旦正冲他招手。

两三藤条落下，饱受摧残的臀部已经有地方破了油皮洇出点点血珠。凯撒只得将落鞭处向下移。

嗖——啪！

“啊！……七……太疼了……”

藤条抽打在臀腿的交界处痛得人止不住地颤抖，卡洛用已经哭哑了的嗓子不听认错：“哥，我错了……隔……别打了……”

凯撒狠下心不去理会小狮子的求饶，连续几鞭连续落在大腿根处，娇嫩的皮肤立时肿起红棱，发软的双腿因疼痛筛糠似地抖动，卡洛倒吸着气缓了好久，才从牙缝里挤出报数，“……十……十三……”

最后几鞭明显放了水，但皮薄的腿部也难以承受鞭笞，二十完毕，卡洛连哭的力气都快用尽了，身子侧倒在床上像一头受伤的小狮子一样蜷缩在一起。

凯撒弯腰摩挲着小狮子哭得上下颤抖的后背，伸手解开束缚着双手的领带。本想起身去拿药箱，没想到被人死死攥住了衣角。

“哥，不要走……我错了，不要离开我……”卡洛勉强用一只手臂撑起半个身子，伸出一只手拉住对方的衬衫，肩膀因为啜泣不断地抖动。

凯撒的心瞬间像化了一样，顺着拉着自己的手坐到床边，将泪人儿护在怀里，“哥哥不走，哥哥不走。”他轻拍着打着哭嗝起伏的后背，低头吻去卡洛滑落的泪珠。

卡洛整个人都摊在凯撒身上，皱起的白衬衫随意地挂在肩上，身后深红色的屁股和大腿处零散的鞭痕与雪白的肌肤产生强烈的视觉冲击，卡洛双手挂在凯撒腰上，一双浅蓝色的眼睛扑簌簌地向外不断地掉着眼泪。

凯撒腹下一阵燥热，他想把这只被自己驯服的小兽像这样永远紧紧地锢在怀里，只属于他一人。他从脸颊不断向下吻去，脖子、喉结、锁骨，衬衫的扣子被凯撒暴力地扯落在一旁，连绵不断的吻落在了卡洛心脏处的狮子纹身上。

卡洛伸手去解凯撒的领带，急躁的小爪子怎么也解不开，凯撒笑着帮心急的弟弟摘下自己的领带，脱下衬衫后露出了心脏处同样的纹身。

两头情欲染身的雄狮身体缠在一起，凯撒低头用舌尖挑逗着身下人胸前的凸起，牙齿轻轻地磨着敏感的蓓蕾。卡洛断断续续地呻吟着，难耐地弓起身，探头咬上对方的肩膀，留下虎牙尖尖的牙印。

“啧，什么时候有了乱咬人的毛病。”凯撒以牙还牙地在身下人分明的锁骨处标记着自己的所属权。手指沾取润滑油向人身后探去，不小心碰到伤处激得人一阵哆嗦。冰凉的手指在小穴处打转，卡洛受不住人磨催促着：“快点……凯撒……”

两根手指先后进入开发着后穴，卡洛不满足地扭动着，“嗯……凯撒，别磨蹭……”

“嗯？刚刚还会叫人，这么快就得意忘形了？”凯撒身下也早已涨得难受，抽出手指将硬物抵在小口。

“哥，快……快进来……”

“遵命，我的小狮子。”

凯撒顶入卡洛体内，温暖的内壁紧紧地包裹着来自于血脉相连人的巨物。凯撒托起身下人的细腰，让对方两条腿缠在自己腰上，每次都向更深处顶撞，喉咙深处发出满足的低吼。

“嗯啊……慢……慢一点……”敏感点被一次次冲撞刺激的卡洛沙哑的呻吟声连成一片，浓浓的情欲不断地激发起凯撒的占有欲。

“卡洛，你永远是我的。”成年雄狮不断地深入，征服着肠壁内每一处褶皱。卡洛配合地晃动腰肢，伤痕累累的身后被不断撞击传来的疼痛和强烈的快感交织在一起，让卡洛沉溺其中。

“嗯，凯撒永远是我的。”

随着二人的释放，白浊的体液沾染在床单上，凯撒将人横抱起走向浴室清洗。温热的水流碰到身后的伤口痛得小狮子一个劲哭着往浴室外蹿，凯撒废了不少力气才将眼睛哭得像桃子一样的弟弟按在浴缸里，里里外外洗得干净才肯将人抱回换好新单子的床上。

一晚上折腾得筋疲力竭的卡洛一沾上柔软的枕头就睡着了，凯撒笑着一只胳膊搂上弟弟的腰。

从什么时候开始他们兄弟二人就这样相拥而眠了？

也许是在吉拉迪诺家被黑吃黑后，父母双亡的他们在街头流浪时。

也许是重立地盘的他们被所有族人质疑时。

也许是自己坐上家主之位，而卡洛作为自己血亲的弟弟被人称为吉拉迪诺的利爪时。

凯撒不记得了，但他清楚，今后他们将夜夜如此。

清晨，莫妮卡从旅店的床上醒来，按了按有些发紧的太阳穴，发现自己无论如何也想不起来昨晚发生了什么。

可能是在酒吧喝多了的缘故，她想。


End file.
